Christian LEGO Fans Wiki:Chat/Logs/30 October 2012
03:27 :P 03:30 This outtta be funny xD 03:30 yeah :P 03:30 Funny? 03:30 Take it srsly. :p 03:30 right :P 03:30 Alright 03:31 Creation Science is ready and my Bible is beside me 03:31 this one won't be hard... :P 03:31 Gitting ready for a debate? :p 03:31 Yes 03:31 I'll head it up 03:31 Who's got a logger :p 03:31 Welcome Candy! 03:31 Im ready 03:31 Welcome 03:31 ill get it TME 03:31 I got my bible app 03:32 Me too. 03:32 And my smart phone xD 03:32 Lolz 03:32 Biblia.com 03:32 On wifi :p 03:32 Logger activated :P 03:32 lets get this going :P 03:32 Ok Cake. 03:32 So Candy... 03:33 You Believe in evolution yes? 03:34 (fp) Guys, (fp) 03:34 :P 03:34 Yes? 03:34 http://legomessageboards.wikia.com/wiki/User:Cakecandy572 1st vid just added 03:35 im not watching it :P 03:35 Take it down 03:36 what? 03:36 The music video 03:36 Oh and I got a copy of Luke in Hebrew, a copy of Matthew in Arabic, and my Bible opily board game. :} 03:36 ok? why? 03:36 (fp) 03:37 Wait, why Rep? 03:37 Nice TME :P 03:37 Rep'ika Actually it is not a music vid! 03:37 Dont vids have to be approved? 03:37 :p 03:37 not that i know of 03:37 No they don't :s 03:37 Cake, do you believe in Evolution? 03:37 but if they are innappropriate... 03:38 NO! I NEVER IN ALL MY LIFE WENT TO CHURCH BEFORE! 03:38 It is. JD even said so 03:38 Are you public schooled Cake? 03:38 Ho Goggles. 03:38 Hello 03:38 He's not gonna answer guys. (uh huh) 03:38 Oh nvm. 03:38 He will. 03:39 I do now. 03:39 Ok. what do they teach in science class 03:40 evolution :P 03:40 SS, hush 03:40 Freedom of Speech (mre) 03:40 Humans bodies ,and experimantal desighn thingy! 03:40 Rep don't own chat (mre) 03:41 Yo Jay 03:41 But what specifically, Cake? 03:41 Something about how to make a good experiment ,and we barely started talking about humans bodies. 03:42 What about the origin of them? Have y'all gotten to that yet? 03:42 Kidneys ,organs, spines ,brains ,and stuff like that. 03:43 What's going on here? 03:43 Hi cay 03:43 The Origin of Life. Have you guys talked about that yet, Cake? 03:43 GOGGY!! :D 03:43 Here you are :P 03:43 Hi Cays 03:43 :P 03:43 Yea well it is my wiki 03:43 So I am watching these guys closely... -_- 03:43 Rep'ika No. 03:43 03:43 I'll behave Gog 03:43 Origin of life? I can tell you about that 03:44 Ok then Cake. 03:44 And call me Rep plz 03:44 It IS, Goggy? :P 03:44 Yes indeed it is 03:44 Cool :P 03:44 Why else would aussie be an emote? 03:44 (indeed) 03:44 Girl! :P 03:44 Hey, "cool" is an emote :P 03:44 Indeed 03:44 LOL! 03:44 'Ello 03:44 Aussie :P 03:44 Hey BCGirl 03:44 Hey goggles 03:44 So, Cake, you said your mom was religious? 03:45 Yes. 03:45 Do you know what religion? 03:45 Welcome to CLFW new peeps 03:45 Yes. 03:45 What religion is she Cake? 03:45 Me not new... If that's what you mean. . . :P 03:45 Oh? 03:45 You been here before? 03:45 yeah :P 03:45 Kewl! 03:45 Thanks :P 03:46 just haven't made a page 03:46 pag. 03:46 Me invited her xD 03:46 *lag 03:46 Well sure! It's a good idea for a wiki. At least for a chat. 03:46 Jdude 03:46 actually 03:46 you weren't the first either..... :p 03:46 Thanks :) 03:46 :P 03:46 Something people believe like some people believe in god others believe in Buddah ,and stuff like that! 03:46 Ah 03:46 I'm aware of that 03:47 What do you personally believe, Cake? 03:47 In Lego! 03:47 Just kidding! 03:47 :P 03:47 I don't believe in anything. 03:47 Legoism :P 03:47 i like that little smiling emote... it's so.. so joyful looking :) :P 03:47 He believes in little white ponies by the looks of it 03:47 Lol thank you 03:47 Guys cut it he's entitled to believe what he likes. 03:47 Hey Fax 03:48 Hello Shadow 03:48 SF! :) 03:48 So you're Atheist, Cake? 03:48 Hi. :) 03:48 Yes. 03:48 Hey Faxer 03:48 Ok. 03:48 BTW< Nice update to your avvie SS 03:48 Thanks! :) 03:48 *repeats what I saidj 03:48 So what do you believe about God and all that? 03:48 ** 03:48 TME its fine 03:49 Nothing too bad yet has happened 03:49 Repika I believe he just answered that did he not? 03:49 Ah' 03:49 Yes 03:49 ..... 03:49 key word: YET :P 03:49 Ok 2012 10 30